The Reminder
by DanniB
Summary: After a bad day at the races, Vanellope's friends remind her what it means to play the game.


WIR Untitled one shot

Shortly after the arcade had closed, they hit the first train into Sugar Rush and headed straight for the Royal Raceway. The confetti and sprinkles from the last race's award celebration was still being cleaned up and getting ready for the evening's Random Roster Race.

Ralph immediately peered over the crowd of loitering bystanders looking for his half-pint sized companion. Off in the distance he spotted most of the other racers pushing their karts towards the pit area to get them ready for what was their most important race of the day. He didn't see Vanellope among them, nor did he see her with the new coming racers who were rolling in for their chance to get into tomorrow's races. It was odd; usually she would be bounding up to greet him the moment he set foot on the raceway. It wasn't like she couldn't see him in the crowd he so obviously towered over. He glanced down at Felix and Stg. Calhoun who too were keeping an eye out for the little president. They both gave him befuddled looks.

As the crowd thinned, Ralph finally spotted her standing alone by the winner's podium, her back against the stands, her arms folded across her chest, chewing on a bare lollypop stick. The older trio made their way over to her as the clean-up crew towed the podium away for the night.

"Hey, Peanut Butter-Brain, no royal welcome today?"

She glanced up at him with a dull expression before spitting out the saliva soaked stick.

"Hey Captain Stinky-Pants." Her response was as lackluster and her expression. Ralph knew something was up; that wasn't one of her better insults, and he knew she could come up with some real zingers when she was motivated.

"Um, something got your wrapper in a twist?" he asked.

She sighed, turning her attention to the pit area where her eyes locked on the three other racers, Taffyta, Jubileena, and Candlehead, who were cheerily gabbing to one another, proudly showing off the championship trophies they had just won.

"Didn't win today, huh?" Ralph understood her frustration; as the Bad Guy of his own game, he rarely ever won, and those rare victories always came at the price of Felix being injured and rewarded with a big flashing "Game Over" screen.

"You can't win 'em all, kid." Calhoun stated, briefly touching the girl's shoulder.

Vanellope glared up at them, there was anger in her eyes.

"But, I coulda won! I shoulda won, but I got saddled with the lamest player today. That kid had no business behind the wheel. Kept crashing me inta' things a blind grandma woulda seen comin'! I came in last nearly every race all day."

She kicked the dirt, huffing out her frustrations. After a moment to let her vent, Ralph scooped her up into his massive hand and brought her to his shoulder which she draped herself over, pouting, but drained of wrath.

"Well, there's always tomorrow." He told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't let the players get you down, little lady," Felix added helpfully, "it just comes with the territory of being an Avatar."

Vanellope gazed down at the handyman as the group began moving. They headed for the private presidential box overlooking the race track, where later she'd being giving her pre-race speech. Though there was still several minutes before the track would be ready, they all decided she needed some time away from the crowd and the other racers to cool her head, otherwise she'd be in no mental condition to race.

In the booth, Sour Bill was present, setting up the extra chairs the president's guests would be using. He silently glanced at the arriving group with indifference, even seeing his own charge's unhappy expression, he hardly reacted, instead he left to perform some other task. Ralph placed Vanellope on her throne delicately and took a seat on the floor next to her. He had been provided a chair, but too many times the gingerbread and candy cane folding chair hadn't held up under his weight, and despite Felix repairing it every time without complaint, he decided it was best to go without it.

Felix sat on Vanellope's other side, Calhoun sitting directly next to him. The love-birds pushed their seats as close together as possible and held hands. Felix gazed lovingly at the sergeant, whose attention was on the last of the sweepers finishing up on the track and the Donut Cops beginning to usher straggling bystanders away to make room for the arriving racers.

Vanellope sat with a hand propping up her chin, the looking of being lost to her thoughts evident on her face. Ralph wanted to take her out of her sour mood, but wasn't sure how. He briefly thought about purposefully breaking the folding chair under his butt if just to get her to giggle. But he decided against it and instead offered her some of the treats Bill had left in the booth for them. She took a licorice stick without a word and snapped off a bite before returning to her reverie. With a sigh, he resigned himself to eating one of the Jumbo sized sugar cookies provided and feeling lousy that he didn't know what to say to remedy his friend's situation. He glanced at her again between bites and noticed Vanellope's gaze shifting to her left.

She was staring at Felix, who was now completely occupied with soaking in Calhoun's beauty as the solider went on about how the Candy Kingdom's police force needed straightening up.

"Hey, Fix-it." Vanellope tried getting his attention, but it appeared the only thing effective in pulling him from his love-drunk stupor was a few hard pokes from her licorice stick. After being jabbed in the arm repeatedly to lure him back to reality, Felix turned to see her staring squarely at him. "Hey, Lover-boy, I need to ask you somethin'."

Ralph paused his chewing, Calhoun took her attention off the bumbling donut cops and both focused on the two smaller sprites. Felix rubbed the back on his neck, suddenly feeling self-conscious with all eyes on him.

"Uh, sure Vanelly," he stammered with a smile, "ask away."

"You're an Avatar, how to you deal with lousy players?" She asked straight out.

He stared back a moment, twiddling his thumbs to think of an appropriate answer.

"Well, It's true that I've had my share of inexperienced players." He winced at the memory of all the times he had been driven into the path of falling bricks and flying ducks. "But, golly, I don't think it's ever bothered me."

Vanellope pouted at his answer.

"But, doesn't it chafe your chocolate, even a little?" She edged closer to him, standing on her seat. "Haven't you ever had one of those players that made you just wanna go against them and do your own thing? I'd bet they'd even appreciate winning for once."

Felix's eyes slowly turned away from hers, his teeth clenching in an uncomfortably forced smile. He sucked in some air and glanced upwards.

"Well… Um," He cleared his throat, "Ralph, why don't _you_ take this one?"

Vanellope followed Felix's look up to Ralph with confusion. Why him? He was an NPC, he wouldn't know how an Avatar felt.

"Well, Felix," Ralph looked highly uncomfortable, "She _did_ ask you."

"Well, Brother," Felix volleyed back, "You DO have more experience with what she's asking."

Ralph let out an exasperated sigh. He knew what needed to be said, but it was a touchy subject where Vanellope was concerned.

Calhoun rolled her eyes with a groan at the two men's hesitations.

"Oh for crying out loud,_ I'll_ tell her." She left her chair and knelt before the girl. "Those are some _Turbo_ thoughts you're having there, young lady."

Vanellope's eyes widened at the mention of that name. That character had caused her so much pain and grief in her life. The last thing she wanted was to be compared to _HIM._ She sat back down, letting the accusation fully sink in.

"Oh yeah…That does sound like something _he_ would do." She lowered her head, feeling a little ashamed. Ralph caught her expression and wrapped his hand around her.

"Hey, you know I've had those kind of thoughts too." He reminded her. "Heck, I even acted on them. And we both know from experience that comes with consequences, good and bad." She nodded. He inwardly was thankful they wouldn't have to nag her any further on the effects of resisting the player, but now she was looking even gloomier than before. "Just take it one game at a time, kid. That's what they tell me."

"You've only been a playable character for a few weeks now," Felix reminded her. "You'll learn to trust the players you'll get, you'll see. And by Jiminy, when the right player does come along," he sighed, doe-eyed "the bond you'll share working together will be just magical."

"Don't tell me I may have some competition here Fix-it." Calhoun smirked, mocking the dreamy way he had described the player/character bond. Felix flushed bright pink.

"Aw, Gosh Tammy, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." She turned back to Vanellope. "Even we non-playables gotta learn to trust the players. Even if most of the ones playing my game are greener than a Douglass Fir in Christmas time."

Vanellope took it all into consideration. Trust. She had spent so much of her life alone, being independent, doing whatever she pleased by herself. Until Ralph came along she had never put her trust in anyone. Now she had to put her trust in the hands of complete strangers every day, let them pilot her around the track and hopefully work together to win. She had felt it before, the bond Felix had spoken of, the exhilaration of being one with a player who had a feel for the track as keen as hers. Those natural racers whom she had felt proud they had chosen her from the roster. She smiled.

"Now that's the sweet smile we want to see." Felix grinned back. "And if you're ever feeling iffy again, just do what I do; smile and tell yourself 'I'm tickled pink I'm being played today.'"

It was true. Vanellope even felt bad that she had to be reminded of the one thing she had wanted so badly for the most of her existence. For Ralph and Felix, being played meant their game would live on for one more day, but for her it meant so much more than that. It was the realization of a life-long dream come true, to be selected as a playable character in the races, to be loved by the many who would play as her. How could she, of all people, have taken that for granted?

She leaned into Ralph's hand and took hold of Felix's as well.

"Thanks guys. I guess I was lettin' one bad day make me act like a Fudge Head."

Ralph gave her a playful noogie with one finger.

"Come on Sticky-Locks," he told her, "We all forget how good we have it some times. Especially on the bad days." He wrapped his arm around her and Felix, even Calhoun allowed herself to be pulled into the embrace.

The warm moment was interrupted by a small cough. Sour Bill had returned and was staring at the group hug with an awkward look on his face.

"Um, Miss President, are we ready to begin?" He asked.

"Oh! I sure am!" Vanellope jumped up and ran to the microphone at the front of the box. Below she saw all the karts lined up, ready to compete. Her own kart was waiting at the starting line, brought there by Bill and it was all ready to go. She cleared her throat and yelled, her words short and sweet. "Everybody ready for racing? Then let's go!"

She glitched down into the driver's seat. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun all waved down at her, cheering good luck calls. She grinned up at her friends. As bad as this day had been, she knew she always had them to fall back on. And besides, as Ralph had said, there was always tomorrow.


End file.
